Paintballs and Axel
by Beagle-luv
Summary: What happenes when you mix Twilight Town, two of my own characters, Axel and a paintball fight? Lots of hilarious sequences and some fluff thrown in there too! Seriously, you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Kingdom Hearts story.**

**Here's the second story. This one is called, Paintballs and Axel. It's a bout a girl named Alexa who lives in Twilight Town with her friends, Roxas, Pence, Yume and Olette. Alexa likes Roxas and he doesn't know. They are best friends but when Alexa's brother, Axel comes along. Everything changes. The story is in Alexa's point of view. **

**Story co-written by the twilight within.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I? I do own Alexa and the twilight within owns the character Yume. **

**Paintballs and Axel.**

**Part 1**

Twilight Town was quiet tonight, unusual for a Friday night. I walked up to Station Plaza and found Roxas sitting on the railing overlooking the sunset. I walked up and sat with my back against the railing and took off my backpack. Roxas watched me curiously as I unloaded my paintball gun and a bag of paintballs. I also unloaded some air cartridges and a barrel cleaner. I put the hopper on and opened the bag of paintballs.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked as he looked at me with a stupid curious look.

"What does it look like?" I replied smartly.

"I didn't ask for your attitude." He said craggily. "Why do you have that paintball gun anyway?"  
"I'm gonna go play paintball later." I told him as I opened the hopper.

"With who?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

I gave him an evil grin. "You'll see." He gave me a look of horror then looked out over the horizon again. We sat in silence for a while just enjoying the company. I stood up and aimed at a seagull sitting on the overhang of the Train Station. I fired and hit it. The bird started to fly away and I fired the rest of the paintballs at the bird and by the time it got out of shooting range, it was now a bright green bird. I started to laugh as I watched it fly away.

Roxas gave me a quick look of disgust. "Alexa, sometimes you scare me."

I laughed. "I know. I'm sorry." I said somberly. I didn't like it when he looked at me like that.

He laughed. "Lighten up. I was just kidding." He nudged my shoulder with his fist.

I forced a chuckle. "Heh, I know." I quickly busied myself with fiddling with the co2 chamber.

He watched me then opened it for me. "There."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I slid a new cartridge in. "Do you want to play paintball later?" I asked.

"Nah." He said simply and looked out over the horizon again.

"Oh." I cocked the gun and clicked off the safety. "Really? Because my little friend here thinks you do." I held up the gun to his face.

He cringed in fear and held his hands over his face. "Don't shoot me!" He whined.

"Like I would shoot you at point blank range." I clicked the safety back on. Roxas relaxed and gave me a look that shot daggers.

He hopped off the railing.

"Where are you going?" I asked, standing up.

"To the Mansion." He mumbled as he headed off.

"See you later Roxas!" I waved.

He turned and waved back with enthusiasm probably happy to be away from me. "See you!" he said and turned back down the tunnel.

I wondered why I had to act like such an idiot around him all the time. He'd never like me if I kept that up. I jumped up and quickly stuffed all my paintball supplies into my backpack and sprinted down Market Street then down the alley to the Usual Spot. I burst in, nearly giving everybody else a heart attack. Pence jumped back and nearly fell over the back of the couch and Hayner almost nailed me with a dart. Olette had been sitting beside Pence and yelped when he elbowed her in the side.

"Where's Yume?" I asked, looking around.

"She went to find you and Roxas." Pence told me.

"Yeah, she says you guys are always hanging out and you never have anytime for her." Olette said.

"What do you guys do anyway?" Pence asked slyly.

I blushed. "We don't do anything. I just showed him how the paintball gun works!" I defended. They were always teasing me about being around Roxas because we were always around each other. I pushed a loose strand of brown hair from my face and blushed some more.

"Yeah, that's what you want us to think." Hayner joined in.

"Lay off guys!" I said as I nervously smoothed my hair back.

"Touchy about Roxas now aren't we?" Olette teased.

"Will you guys grow up?" I turned away from them trying to hide my face. "Have you guys seen Yume or not?"

"We told you, she went looking for you and Roxas." Pence said.

I turned back to face them. "But _where_ did she go?"

"To the sandlot I think." Olette told me.

"Thanks." I picked up my backpack and headed to the door.

"Give Roxas a big smooch for me!" Hayner had to add his two cents. I quickly pulled out my paintball gun and aimed it at Hayner's stomach then I clicked off the safety and fired. The paintball missed him by inches, my gun shot a little to the left.

"Wanna say it again?" I asked.

Hayner shook his head, fear obvious on his face. The others just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Good." I twirled the gun around my finger, clicked off the safety and stuffed it back into my backpack then I walked out.

I sprinted to the sandlot and found only Seifer and his gang there. I asked them where Yume was and they said she was headed to Market Street: Tram Common. I sighed and took off to the tram. I looked around and finally saw her standing by the synthesis workshop.

"Yume! Yume!" I waved her over.

"Hey!" She ran over to me. "What's up?"

"Roxas…we can ambush him now…" I panted. "He's headed to the mansion now and he took the tunnels so he should be here any-" Just as I said that, Roxas came out of the tunnel. He looked us over then just stared at us with a look of bewilderment.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

I tried to catch my breath. "Nothing. Just talking."

"Uh-huh." He put a hand on his hip. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh…" My mind was blank.

"Fishing!" Yume said. I slapped my forehead.

"Fishing? With a paintball gun?"

"Yeah…it's the new way to…uh fish…my uncle taught us…" I finished weakly.

"O…kay…" He gave us a final look of doubt and started to the forest that led to the mansion. When he was out of earshot I turned to Yume.

"Fishing? What the heck?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind." She shrugged.

I shook my head, "Well think of something a little more convincing next time." Pulled out a bag of water balloons from my back and handed them to Yume. "Let's get these filled up. You are going to attack him from the air; I'll get him from the ground." I grinned and tapped my gun.

We walked around to the back side of the Synthesis Workshop and filled the balloons. There were too many to carry on our own so we emptied my backpack and put the balloons inside then we carried my paintball supplies to the forest. Roxas had already been through and was at the gates of the mansion. We quickly set up all our gear and I helped Yume climb into a tree. I set up behind a large bush so that I had a great view of Roxas when he came through and he wouldn't be able to see me.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Roxas came back through. I gave Yume the signal to drop one of her balloons. It hit him square on the head and before he could look up I shot him in the lower leg with my paintball gun. Yumedropped another balloon and I fired two more times. Roxas started to run towards me so I quickly and silently moved around behind him. I shot him twice in the back and once in the back of the head. It was all I could do not to laugh. I ran out of paintballs and started to refill when Roxas found me, I hadn't heard him coming.

"Well hello Roxas." I grinned. He looked at me madly, almost foaming at the mouth.

"You." He pointed finger at me and growled. "You little. I can't believe you would do something like that! Do you have any clue how much it hurts when you get shot by that thing!" He jerked my gun away from me.

"Actually, I do. Yume and I always play together and we both get hit. I know what it feels like." I gave him a big cheesy grin.

"Where is Yume anyway?" He looked around, tossing my gun to the side and rubbing his sore back.

I could see Yume above him and I nodded for her to drop the big balloon, the one we had filled with purple paint. She dropped it and it hit Roxas right on the head and busted, sending purple paint everywhere. Yume had been smart enough to get out of the way of the paint but before I even thought of it, I was covered in sticky, purple mess.

Roxas gave a look of pure hate and stomped over to me. I jumped up and started to run knowing he would hurt me if he caught me. I could hear Yume squealing for me to run and I did. Roxas was pounding along behind me hurling insults and screaming.

I was a little faster but not much, just enough to stay out of his reach but I was getting tired so I dodged into the alleyway and ducked into the Usual Spot. Everybody was still there. I hid behind Hayner knowing Roxas wouldn't hurt his best friend.

"Hide me!" I whimpered.

"Hayner. Move." Roxas hissed.

For a split second I actually thought he was going to move but he didn't. "Thank you Hayner." I whispered.

Hayner grinned at me. "Roxas, purple really isn't your color." He teased.

That only made him angrier. "Alexa, you are so dead!" He yelled.

"Please no!" I whimpered again.

Yume finally arrived. "Lex, I came as soon…as" Roxas gave her a death glare. "…uh oh…"

Roxas stalked towards her. "Yume, you have made a big mistake!" He yelled madly.

"Run Yume Run!" I screamed. Her feet seemed to be glued to the floor. "Go! RUN!"

Roxas grabbed her and started to wipe paint from his shirt all over her face and arms while she squealed for him to stop. Then he let go of her and shoved Hayner out of the way and picked me up. I kicked and screamed for him to let go but it was no use. He carried me down to the sandlot and wouldn't let go.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. I looked around for the others but they didn't follow.

_Thanks lot fellas._ I thought.

"You'll see." He growled. Then he held me close and pulled a few paintballs from his pocket. He squeezed them so they busted then he wiped the paint all over my face and shirt. He ran his hand through his hair and wiped it across my face too.

I felt myself blush when he pulled me closer then I tried to get away again. "Let me go! I'm already covered in paint just like you!"

"I'll think I'll keep a hold of you longer." His face got closer to mine. I squeaked for him to let go but he wouldn't.

"Can you take a joke? Don't you know what fun is?" I asked, half laughing half squealing.

"Fun? This is my version of fun." He breathed on my neck. A shiver went through my body. "Don't do that." I told him.

"What, this?" He did it again.

"Yes." I squirmed out of his grasp and sat on one of the benches.

He sat beside me. " Why are you always doing stuff like this? He asked, wiping paint from his face.

"I don't know. It's fun I guess."

He breathed on my neck and I shivered again. "Stop it."

"Why? That's my version of fun." He laughed.

"Well I don't like it." I told him batting his hand away.

"Well, I don't like it when you pour paint all over me." He laughed.

I hugged my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He said.

I looked up at him. "Really?"  
He shrugged, "Yeah. On one condition."

"What's that?" I frowned.

"You let me have some more fun."

"What?"

"I'll show you." He tilted my face upwards to his and squirted more yellow paint in my face.

"I don't like your version of fun better." I grimaced.

"I thought so." He laughed.

"Oh." I shoved him off the bench and started to run.

"What the?" Roxas jumped up and ran after me.

I laughed and screeched for him to catch me if he could. He got up to me fast and caught me up in his arms. He held me to him and I squirmed in his arms.

"Let me go!"

"Never!" he laughed maniacally.

I giggled like mad until he finally let me go. I ran to the tunnels and went through them till I got to sunset plaza. I jumped in the creek and started to wash off the paint on me. Roxas joined me and we laughed and splashed each other until it was time to go back. We walked back side by side.

"Let me see where you got hit." I demanded.

"Yes mother." He lifted up the back of his shirt and I saw two welts from the paintballs.

"Ouch." I winced. "I know how that feels. You'll definitely have a bruise there tomorrow." I laughed.

"Ya think?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

I giggled. "Lets go back to the others. Weren't Riku and Sora supposed to come today?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "By George! Lex, you're right!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "By George?" I questioned.

"Just trying it out." He shrugged.

"If you say so."

"I do." He grinned.

"You're acting really goofy today, are you on drugs or something?"

He looked at me stupidly for a while. "The beef jerky made me do it!" He screamed and started to run.

"What the?" I watched him run thinking he'd stop but when he kept going I chased him through the tunnels. He was too far ahead but I could hear the pounding of his footsteps and I followed the sound. We ended up at in the alley and when I came walking gout of the tunnel I didn't see Roxas anywhere.

"Roxas?" I called. I knew he had come this way. I rounded the corner and peeked out Market Street when something grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth. I tried to remain calm but I was failing, I flailed and the person whispered something into my ear.

"Calm down." He said. I recognized the voice.

"Roxas?" I mumbled. He removed his hand from my mouth and I turned to face him.

"What was that for?"

"Fun." He replied.

"What is up with you today? You're so hyper." I poked his chest.

"Ouch." He rubbed the spot I poked. "That hurt."

"Poor baby. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" I crooned mockingly.

He grinned. "My lips hurt too, would you kiss them to make them better?"

I blushed. "What?" I searched his face for seriousness but found none.

He chuckled and put his arm around me and we walked back into the Usual Spot. Everybody was still there and all their chattering stopped immediately as we entered, I wondered why but when I realized Roxas still had his arm around me I knew why. Yume almost let out a high-pitched squeal but Hayner covered her mouth as Pence covered Olette to keep her from doing the same. I pushed myself away from Roxas and sat on the couch.

"So when are Sora and Riku coming?" I asked as I flipped through an old magazine.

"They should be here soon." Pence said as he let go of Olette.

"I haven't seen them for a while, I miss goofy ol' Sora." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roxas frown. I looked over at Yume and my eyes narrowed. "I'm sure that one of us misses Riku too." I directed it at her.

"Lex, do you ever quit?" She frowned, I knew how much she really liked Riku, I was the only one she had ever told. The others had found out on their own.

"Is Kairi coming too?" Hayner asked.

"Nah, Sora said that she had to baby sit. Why?" Said I.

"No reason. I just wanted to know."

"If you say so." I continued to flip through the magazine. I could feel Olette looking from me to Roxas over and over again. I got tired of it and walked out. "I'm going to the Station to wait for Riku and Sora. Anybody want to come with?"

"Why don't you take Roxas? You two get along so well." Hayner teased.

"Ha ha." I faked laughing. "Why don't you grow up and lay off?" He backed away. "Anybody coming?" Yume jumped up.

"I'll go."

"Alright." I glanced at Roxas who had lowered his head, brows furrowed. I wondered what was wrong but I kept going as Yume practically shoved me out the door.

We got around the corner and I knew it was coming. She was trying not to ask me but I could feel the tension, as she tried not to. I counted down in my head, three, two, and one.

"So, what did you and Roxas do?" She asked. I laughed inside. Right on time.

"Nothing. He covered me in paint and then we went to the creek to wash off and then we came back." She looked at me expecting more. "What? That's all we did. He acted weird and idiotic for a while but then he became his old self again." She grinned at me slyly. I turned away from her and we continued the rest of the way to the Station in silence. Sora and Riku were already there and seemed to be waiting for something.

"Hey guys!' I waved.

Sora looked up from the large bag her was carrying. "Hey Lex! Hey Yume!" He waved back. Yume and I ran up to them and jumped onto Sora, giving him a hug.

"Hey Riku!" I said cheerfully as I broke away from Sora.

"Hey."

"I'm glad you guys are back. It's been lonely without you here."

Riku nodded, "Yeah we missed it here too." He looked at Yume when he said that. I saw my chance, it was now or never to embarrass the heck out of both of them. I decided against it, my friendship was of more worth to me than that.

"I'm tired from that ride over here. Lets go eat." Sora said as he stretched.

"You just ate an hour ago." Riku reminded him.

"Well, I'm still hungry." He retorted.

Riku rolled his eyes and I laughed. "It's okay. I'm sure I can scrounge up something for you.

"Scrounge? I'm sure that's going to make him hungrier." Yume said.

"Ya'll know what I mean." I smiled. "Let's go, the others are waiting at the Usual Spot."

"Others?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas." I told him as we started to the tunnels.

Sora was lagging behind, dragging the bag he had brought.. "Stupid bag…why does it have to be so heavy?" he heaved.

I went back to help him. "What's in here anyway?" I asked as I pulled it with him.

"Paintball stuff." He replied.

"It's must be a paintball bazooka gun if it's this heavy." I told him.

"No. Just a bunch of guns."

"Why?"

"To have a big paintball battle of course." He stated as if I should have known.

"Of course." I replied sarcastically as I pulled the bag.

It took forever to get to the Usual Spot and by the time we got there, I was exhausted. Everybody exchanged greetings except Riku; he seemed distant and stood away from everybody else. I wondered why and would have asked him if I weren't so tired. I saw Sora and Olette laughing while Hayner was trying to strike up a conversation with Riku. Pence and Yume were talking and I just sat down on the paintball bag and watched. Looking around, I realized Roxas wasn't there I shrugged it off figuring he had gone to the bathroom or something and relaxed again, leaning my head back against the wall. After about twenty minutes, I grew worried and again looked around for him.

"You guys know where Roxas is?" I asked. Everybody shook their heads except Sora, who looked like his head was going to explode.

"What are you doing!" He screeched at me.

"Sitting! What do you think?" I snapped.

He ran over and picked me up and moved me off the bag. "GAH! You could have broken something!" He shrieked and started to rummage through the bag.

"Well, I'm glad you think I'm that heavy!" I yelled and kicked his butt, literally.

"Ouch!" He clutched his rear end. 'What was that for?" But it was too late, I had already turned into the Usual Spot to look for Roxas. He wasn't there, nobody was there so I walked back out. Again, I asked the others if they knew where he was and they said no so I continued my search. I went to his house and his mother said he wasn't there I didn't know where else to look.

"He could be practicing skateboarding in the Sandlot or at Tram Common." I mumbled to myself as I walked down the steps to the sandlot. He wasn't there either so I ran to Tram Common. Nope, not there either. I grew frustrated and kicked a rock hard enough to send it flying right through the hole in the wall that led to the Mansion.

"That mansion!" I shouted and started to run toward it. I walked slowly through the forest. I hadn't realized how scary it was by yourself, the branches swayed menacingly on the tall trees. I splash of color caught my eye; it was the purple paint splattered all over the ground from the balloon Yume had dropped on him. I chuckled to myself at how well the plan had gone and I picked up my gun, which was also covered in purple. I tried to wipe as much of the paint off as I could on the grass and continued to the mansion.

**That's all you get for now! **

**Part 2 will be up real soon! **

**Liked it? Hated it? Want to beat your head off a desk because you're anxious for more? Want to stab me with a frozen dishrag because it was stupid? Well, you can't stab me but you can leave a review! **

**Flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**

**Constructive criticism accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hah! Took me like, tens seconds to upload this one! I should have waited for reviews but I figure they'll come quicker this way. And I was too lazy to wait for a couple of days then put it up.

Paintballs and Axel

Part 2

The gates were locked as usual but there was no Roxas in sight. I felt frantic now, not knowing where he was. I ran back out to Tram Common and sprinted down the tunnels to look for him in Sunset Heights. He wasn't there either; I searched everywhere and couldn't find him. I ran back to The Usual Spot and burst though the drape that covered the entrance. Everybody was gone. I calmed down and went to check Station Plaza and in the Station too but still no Roxas and none of my friends. I sat on the steps and tried to keep the tears from slipping down my face as I cradled my head in my hands. Many people passed by me without so much as a second glance and I was about ot leave when I heard a familiar voice.

"I wanted to get you alone. I have to tell you something." It wasn't Roxas' voice but-

"Yes, Riku?" It was Yume. I hid behind a trashcan and watched as they sat on the railing of Station Plaza. The sunset illuminated everything and was breathtaking at this time in the evening.

"I…uh…really missed you." He told her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "A lot."

Yume blushed and turned her head away. "I missed you too."

Riku's face lit up. "Really?"

Yume seemed very shy, I had never seen her like that before. "Well, yeah. It's kinda funny."

"What's funny?"

She giggled. "I don't usually go for guys with long hair."

Riku chuckled. "So you are 'going' for me?" he teased.

Yume's eyes widened. "I-I-I meant that…I-I…" Her face was almost blood red, and the sunset cast a reddish glow over them only enhancing the redness.

He grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down Yume. I was joking."

"Oh, I-I know that." She stuttered. I could tell she was getting really nervous.

He must have noticed and turned away from her to look out over the horizon. "This place s always so beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah. That's why I love living here." She stood up. "C'mon, I'll take you to where you can see the sunset even better but we have to hurry." She grasped Riku's hand and pulled him along. Riku protested.

"I'd much rather stay here." He pulled back. "I can see the sunset fine here." He ran a hand through her hair.

_'This is getting good.'_ I thought to myself as I watched from behind my trashcan.

Yume shivered and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I'm just…afraid of what the others would think if they saw us." She said.

_'They wouldn't care, hello! We have been trying to get you guys together for a long time and finally all this hard work is paying off.'_ I thought again.

"I don't think they would mind." He said. "Haven't you noticed how they were always putting us together on purpose?"

_'Bingo! This boy never misses a thing!'_

"Well, yeah I just never thought you enjoyed being with me."

"Why wouldn't I? You're smart, funny, nice and pretty." He told her. I almost wet myself from the excitement.

"I didn't know you thought that." She looked up at him. "I've always thought that you didn't want to be around me, even though I always wanted to be with you." She confessed.

He smiled. "I always thought you hated me or something but I just got over it."

"I never thought that!" She defended. "I would never think that! I love you Riku! How…could …I…." Her voice trailed off and again her face reddened and she lowered it.

Riku looked completely shocked. "You…you love me?" He asked incredulously.

Yume looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded. "Yes. Now you can hate me because you know the truth…I didn't mean to say that… I just" She kept rambling on and on making not sense at all until Riku silenced her with a kiss.

I almost let out a high-pitched squeal but covered my mouth and bit my tongue to keep from doing so. They broke apart and Yume had stopped crying, now she looked shocked and confused but Riku smiled.

"Calm down. I love you too." He told her.

"Wh-what?" She wiped her eyes. "You do?"

"Yes. I liked since you started to stay away from me. You acted all mysterious and I thought you hated me so for some odd reason I started to like you, a lot." He blushed a little.

"Wow, that's the best news I've heard since...forever." She grinned.

I was trying my hardest not to squeal but it was building up inside me I was so happy for her. I wished they would go somewhere else or turn their backs so I could 'appear'.

"Heh, yeah." He turned around and looked out over the horizon again and Yume did the same. I saw my chance and I slipped out from behind my trashcan and went up the stairs and slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind me quietly. Inside I got on the train and went to Sunset Station to find Roxas.

After arriving, I heard someone call my name. I spun around expecting to see Roxas but instead I saw Pence. He waved over and begrudgingly; I walked down the steps to him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." He told me.

I lowered my eyes. "I don't care."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I could feel the sting of tears at my eyes again. "I can't find Roxas. He isn't anywhere."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Did you look-"

I pulled away from him. "I can't find him anywhere! I've checked through the tunnels and everywhere! He just-" My throat constricted. "vanished." I squeaked as I tried to hold back tears.

"He's got to be around here somewhere." He looked around. "Did you check up there on Sunset Hill?"

I lifted my head. "No. I'll go look." And I took off running, I didn't think he would be there but it wouldn't hurt to look. After making sure that Pence wasn't following me, I let the tears come. Upon arriving, I saw not soul going up or coming off of the hill and when I got up there, my worst fears were confirmed. He wasn't here. I sat down on the ground and cried, the hot tears rolled down my face and formed small circles in the dirt. I wanted to know why he left me and why I was crying for him.

A sound behind me made me spin around quickly to see who it was. A figure was stepping out of the shadows and walking towards me. In the failing evening glight, I couldn't see who it was so I stood up and wiped the tears from my cheek.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Why were you crying?" Came a very familiar voice.

"R-Roxas?"

He stepped up to me and grinned, then all seriousness covered his face. "Why were you crying?"

I wasn't sure what to tell him. "I…wasn't?" I lied. He gave me a look of disbelief and I grinned. "I was upset…because…" How could I tell him this? It would be so weird. "I couldn't find you…" I mumbled and looked away.

"You were crying for me?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded. "You just vanished and I couldn't find you anywhere. I got really scared because I didn't know what happened to you." I confessed.

"I didn't know you would be upset like that. I figured you didn't care about me you wanted to hang out with Sora and Riku." He lowered his gaze. Something glinted on his cheeks, I looked closer and saw tear stains.

"Roxas, I care about you. I just haven't seen Sora for a really long time, that's all. You're still my best friend." Oh God was he cute like this. I wanted to go and hug him.

He seemed to light up. "Really?"

"Well yeah. We grew up here, so why not?" I smiled. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I went to call your brother so he could be here." He said.

I was confused. "You called Axel."

"Yeah, I figured he's want to be here to see Sora."

"YOU CALLED AXEL?" I exploded.

He cringed backwards. "I thought you would be happy! I know he wanted to see Sora too!"

"WHAT WOULD GIVE YOU THE IDEA THAT I WOULD WANT MY BROTHER HERE? EVEN IF HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND?"

He laughed. "I think I liked it better when you were crying."

I threw my arms up in the air in defeat. "You boys." I sighed but I couldn't help to crack a smile. "When's he coming?"

"Sometime tomorrow."

"WHAT? Tomorrow? Oh great, I don't have a prank planned yet!" I said frantically. I grabbed Roxas' wrist and pulled him along. "Let's go!"

OOOOOO

"Everybody agree then?"

"Yep." Came the simultaneous reply.

"You all know what you are going to do then, right?"

"Yes." They all chortled.

"Good." I sighed and ran a hand though my hair. Roxas winked and jerked his head in the direction of Yume and Riku, who were sitting close together. Yume had her head on Riku's shoulder and he was fiddling with her hair. I still hadn't told her I saw them the yesterday but she told me what had happened so there was no need to. The plan was ready and Axel should be here around noon. I glanced up at the clock. 11:00, we had approximately and hour.

"Alright guys suit up and head out." I got weird looks from them. "You guys don't watch enough TV. Get your gear on and head to your positions." I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead. They all put on their protective gear and loaded up their paintball guns. I picked up my own which I had retrieved the night before and loaded it up. I stocked the little pack I had with paintballs and CO2 tanks and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my mask and slipped it on top of my head then grabbed a Walkie Talkie and waited for the others to get ready. Nervously I glanced at the clock, 11:20.

"Everybody ready?" I hear various mumbles and they all nodded their heads. "Move out!" Sora looked at me funny. "I've always wanted to say that." I shrugged.

"You watch way too much TV." Olette said. Roxas poked my side in agreement.

"I do not, you guys just don't watch enough!" I defended. Everybody chuckled and he headed out of the Usual Spot and to various points in town. I went to Station Plaza and hid behind the trash bin. Olette and Sora went Tram Common, Riku and Yume went to the Sandlot and lastly, Roxas, Pence and Hayner picked their own places to hide. After I got settled in, I checked the positions of everybody. They were where they were supposed to be and all was good. Then I spotted the familiar red, spiky hair of my brother and I grinned.

"He's here." I whispered into my radio. I stealthily followed him as he went down the street carrying a large bag. He turned into the alley and I stood just out side it and watched as he walked into the Usual Spot. He came back out looking confused then went to the sandlot. "Heading to the Sandlot." I whispered again as he walked down the steps. He stood in the middle of the area and scratched his head.

I grinned into my radio. "Fire!" and right after I had said that, three splotches of blue, purple and neon green paint appeared on him. All of us had hit him. I laughed and ducked behind another trashcan.

"ALEXA!" I heard him scream and it took all my self-control to not laugh. I peeked around the corner of the bin and saw him head to Tram Common.

"Great job guys." I praised Riku and Yume. I saw them peek their heads out from behind their hiding spots and give me the thumbs up. "Headed to Tram Common from the Sandlot. Sora and Olette, be ready." I said into the radio.

"Gotcha." Came the fuzzy reply from both of them.

"I'm on Market Street. Want me to cover Tram Common also?" Came the voice of Hayner through my radio.

"Negative. Sora and Olette have it covered." I said back as I got up and followed Axel to Tram Common.

"I'm in the Forest." Came Pence's voice. I watched as Axel headed that way.

"Good. He's headed to you Pence. Everybody hold your fire, let Pence have him." Axel walked into the Forest and a few minutes later came running back out with an orange splotch on his chest. "Great job Pence. Okay. Sora, Olette, Fire at will." After a couple more minutes he was sent running again, this time with two red splotches on his back.

"I missed." Olette confessed.

"I got him for ya." Sora's voice said.

"Headed out of Tram Common to market Street." I said into my radio.

"Good." Came two voices, Roxas and Hayner. Axel ran up Market Street and I followed. "Fire!" I shouted into my radio. A frenzy of paintballs came flying in every direction. Axel got hit three mores times then spun around to see me standing there and he ran after me.

"He's spotted me! I'm running to Tram Common! Get him off my back!" I shouted into my radio.

"Roger!" Came the reply from Riku.

"Alright." Said Olette and Sora together. I ran for my life as the pounding of my brother's footsteps became closer. I ran through Tram Common and I could hear the shots from the paintballs and Axel would grunt in pain but he never let up. I stole a glance backwards and saw he was closer than I thought. Quickly, I ducked into the Forest and screamed for Pence to shoot him but he was gone. I started to panic; Axel would surely beat me to a pulp. I had no choice but to run to the gates of the Mansion and hold my ground there. I was a trapped rat, backed against the gate of the Mansion to try and hold off my fate. Axel glared at me with such ferocity I stared at him like a deer in headlights. Bringing my gun to my shoulder, I shot three times and only one splotch of neon green appeared, and it was on his leg.

I was terrified and I felt my heart pounding, my brother had never looked at me like that before. It was too scary to comprehend; he looked like he was really going to kill me. He came closer, and closer I shot until I ran out of air and I fumbled to unscrew the chamber but my hands were shaking too bad. Closer and closer he came, it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. I dropped the gun and as I reached to pick in up I heard a shot ring out and saw Axel fly forward and fall to the ground in pain. On his back was a large splat of silver paint.

"Roxas?" Sure enough, standing about five feet behind Axel was the blonde haired hero. He ran up to me.

"You alright?" He asked. I just stared and slowly moved my head up and down.

"I'm not." Axel growled as rubbed the small of his back where he had been hit. Roxas stepped between him and me.

"Leave her alone Axel."

He waved his hand. "I ain't gonna risk getting hit like that again." I watched as he picked himself up off the ground and tenderly touched the spot that he had been hit. "That hurts like you wouldn't believe."

Roxas' face was stony. "You shouldn't have tried to hurt her."

Axel snorted. "I wasn't going to hurt her. Got it memorized?"

"Y-you weren't?" I stuttered, still shaken up.

"No." He glared. "I wasn't sure what I'd do once I caught you. Probably make you clean the toilet with your toothbrush or lick my foot or something."

I shuddered. "That's disgusting. I wouldn't have done it I hope you know." I placed my hands on my hips.

He grinned maliciously. "Oh yes you would have. Or else your secret gets out."

I glanced to Roxas nervously. Axel knew, he knew that I liked Roxas. "Y-you're bluffing."

"Am I? Funny, diaries hold so many secrets and I read the juiciest one."

"You read my diary?"

"You read her diary?" Roxas said at the same time I did.

Axel grinned. "I can't help it if you pick the dumbest hiding spots. Like, under your pillow."

I hoped he didn't say it. "Shut up! You're bluffing!"

He pulled off his shoe. "Lick my foot and I won't tell your biggest secret."

I looked at him repulsively. "NO!" I screamed.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice." He cleared his throat and turned to Roxas. "She loves you."

Roxas looked dumfounded. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. She loves you. L-O-V-E. Got it memorized?" And with that he walked off cackling leaving me to blush puce because Roxas knew how I felt.

The heat kept rising in my face and felt tears stinging at my eyes. I couldn't believe that my own brother would do such a thing. Roxas looked at me with concern as I hid my face and sat down on the ground. A small tear made its way down my pink face and landed on my blue jeans leaving a small dark spot. I leaned against the cool metal of the Mansion gates and cried. I wanted Roxas to leave but he stood there and stared unbelievingly at me. This was exactly why I didn't want to tell him, he would reject me, but why wasn't he leaving yet? I felt him kneel down beside me and I pushed my face into my arms harder, trying to shut him out.

"Lex?" He touched my arm. "Lex?"

I didn't respond. All I wanted right now was for him to leave me alone.

"Alexa." He said a little more gruffly this time. "Alexa!" He rose his voice, this time pulling my arms out from under my face. I kept my head down and wouldn't look at him.

"Alexa, look at me." He said with sincerity.

"No." I mumbled. "I know you don't like me. Don't try and make me feel better."

"Lex, I-"

I pushed him away. "Just go away." I hugged my knees to my chest and looked away. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. A couple of times he took a breath like he was going to try and say something but let it out in a sigh. Finally he got up and left, leaving me to wallow in self-pity and cry. I heard him walking away and I lifted my head to watch him leave. He stopped before entering the Forest and glanced back, I quickly turned away but I could hear him sigh. I waited for a while, just letting silent tears slip down my face then I stood up and wiped them away, heading back home.

It was getting dark as I dragged my feet along the stones in the street, carrying my gun and pack with me. I wanted to go home but I wasn't paying attention to where my feet were taking me. I heard a couple of voices and turned to my left as I made my way through Tram Common. Riku and Yume were sitting on the bridge, holding hands and talking about something. I shook my head and grinned then continued on. Eventually I ended up at the usual spot. To my surprise, nobody was there and I set my stuff on the floor then flopped down on the couch. I heard a crinkling down when I laid down so I sat up and saw a small piece of paper on the cushion.

Alexa,

I love you too.

I instantly recognized the scraggly writing. You can't study hours on end with someone and not be able to recognize their handwriting instantly. I smiled and jumped up, sprinting to Station Plaza. I knew he'd be there it is favorite place. I got up to the Plaza and sure enough, there he was, sitting against the railing with his arms folded across his chest.

He stood up when he saw me and looked anxious. I didn't stop running and flew right into his arms, sobbing. Somehow, my lips met his for a second then I lowered my head into his chest. I was surprised that it had happened but I didn't say anything. I hugged him around the waist and he seemed confused at first but wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his chest and sniffled, trying to control myself.

"I love you." I choked.

"I love you too." He said. I couldn't help but smile as I wiped away my tears. Behind us someone cleared their throat. I turned to see none other that Axel looking quite comical standing there. His mouth was open and he had his hands hanging limply at his sides, the toothpick that was in his mouth had fallen to the ground and his eyes were almost bulging. He simply stared, his mouth opening and shutting as he tried to process what he had just seen. I began to wonder how much he had seen but I didn't care.

"What did you just do?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing, just hugged him."

He stared at me for a while. "I thought…"

"Thought what?" Roxas asked, catching my drift.

Axel shook his head. "Never mind." And he stalked up the steps to the Station. "I'm leaving." He called over his shoulder.

"Love you brother!" I called mockingly.

"What ever." I heard him mumble as he entered the doors.

I turned back to Roxas. "Where did everybody else go?"

"I think they went to get ice cream and then to the clock tower to sit. You wanna go?" He asked, pulling me close.

"Yes." I kissed his cheek. We walked to the ice cream stand and then joined up with Hayner, Pence, Olette, Sora, Riku, and Yume on the Clock Tower. I sat with between Roxas and Hayner whom I was tempted to shove off the Tower because of his obnoxiousness. Yume and Riku were on the other side of Hayner, Olette and pence were further down. Sora was on the other side of Roxas. We all sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's presence. I glanced over at Sora who was leaning back on his trademark pose, hands clasped behind his head and his ice cream stick poking out of his mouth.

Everything was perfect. And I felt content here with these people I loved. We all loved each other; words need not be used to express it. I leaned my head on Roxas' shoulder and again almost shoved Hayner off the Tower for making a smart remark.

"Hayner?"

"Yes, Lexy-wexy poo?" He cooed mockingly.

"Can you fly?"

He was confused. "No."

"Then shut up before I push you off." I grumbled. Everybody laughed and Hayner scooted back from the edge. I heard a shout from below and saw two female figures down there.

"Kairi and Naminé!" I gasped. Sora immediately scrambled to the edge and peered over. He waved at the girls and they waved back. I watched Hayner peak over the edge, watching me warily out of the corner of his eye.

"We'll be right down!" I shouted then we all scrambled up and ran down the stairs of the tower to meet them at the bottom. Kairi flung herself into Sora's arms.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, breaking the embrace.

" I finished early so I caught the train and, here I am! I brought Naminé along with me." She gestured to the girl in white.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" I squealed, embracing Naminé and Kairi simultaneously. Olette was right behind me then Yume. We exchanged what things had happened and Kairi asked if Roxas and I had gotten together yet.

I blushed, as did Roxas. "Yeah, sorta."

Olette looked as if she had just gotten done running a race, her face was red. "WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS?" she shrieked.

Roxas and the others cringed in fear. "Because we were afraid your head would implode!" I yelled right back.

"Oh." She said happily.

Everybody looked at her in disbelief. "I swear she's bipolar." Hayner whispered to Naminé.

We all went happily to the Usual Spot, chatting and laughing all the way. When we got there, everybody dispersed and sat in their usual places. We all sat in pairs though. Me and Roxas, Hayner and Naminé, Yume and Riku, Sora and Kairi, Pence and Olette it was slightly disturbing. Everybody was feeling great until the sun set and Kairi, Riku, Sora and Naminé announced that they had to leave. Yume cried, heartbroken that Riku had to leave so soon. We watched as they boarded the train and set off, looking sadly back at us as they left. I saw a tear creep down Riku's face as he looked out the window and waved. Naminé was crying also, I glanced at Hayner who looked frustrated and upset. We dispersed after they left and went home. I kissed Roxas goodnight before leaving and tramped down the street to my house.

**(yawn) I hope you enjoyed that. I spent two hours on it today. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi-ya guys! Here's the third part of five! You may be wondering why I didn't just do chapters and I don't have an explanation so shut yo mouth and read this! You may also be wondering why I wrote this in first person, I do have an explanation for this. _-You may skip ahead to the story now- _I have NEVER written a story in first person before. (gasp) I know, how horrible! SO I wante dto write one I just came up with this idea about Paintballing and shooting Axel and driving him crazy and…oh boy…it was great! So there ya have it. This story is basically a product of boredom and some chocolate.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Rascal Flatts or the song Stand by Rascal Flatts. I own the character Alexa and the twilight within owns Yume. You should check out her stories also.**

I passed by streetlights and had the odd feeling I was being followed. I spun around and saw nobody, but my heart started to race and I walked more quickly. I was out of breath by the time I got home. I still felt like I was being followed and I nervously glanced around as I stuck the key in the lock and slipped inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. Relief spread over me now that I was safe in my own house. Mom and Dad were at work so I was alone at the home and went into he bathroom and turned on the spigot, letting the hot water run while I poured coconut scented bubble bath in. The bubbles foamed up and the scent made me relax, soon I had forgotten all about the feeling of being followed. It was a horrible mistake.

I sat in the tub relaxing in the hot water and listening to the radio when I heard a noise. I assumed it was the family cat, Marcie and I ignored it. I dipped my head under the water and let the air bubbles escape my mouth and when I came up, I heard the noise again, this time it was louder. Again, I brushed it off as being Marcie although in the back of my mind I was getting scared. I got out of the tub and drained the water then wrapped my robe around me, savoring the softness of it and I wiped the steam off the mirror to brush my hair. I felt something touch my legs and looked down to see Marcie, purring and winding around my legs. I picked her up and ran a hand over her silky, black fur. She purred louder than ever and then I heard the noise again, a loud thump. My heart skipped a beat and terror filled me and clouded my senses. I ran from the bathroom and grabbed the phone in the living room, immediately dialing Roxas' number. It rang three times and then I got the answering machine, I hung up and dialed again, this time someone answered.

"Hello?" Came the familiar voice.

I felt relief spread over me. "Roxas?"

"Yeah? Alexa?" He sounded concerned.

"I'm so glad I got you." I sighed shakily.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern clear on his voice.

I sighed again. "I keep hearing this thumping noise and I-" The noise came again and I screamed. "I'm terrified Roxas! I don't know what it is!" I started to sob.

"Calm down, calm down. Tell me what happened."

I sniffled. "On the way home, I kept having this feeling that I was being followed and when I got home I went to take a bath when I heard a thumping noise. I figured it was Marcie and I ignored it but it got louder and louder then while I was brushing my hair I had Marcie on my lap and I heard it again. So it couldn't have been her."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He told me.

"Don't! What if it comes and hurts you Roxas?" I sobbed.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." His voice was so comforting to hear. "I'll take my cell phone with me and talk to you all the way to your house alright?"

I nodded and when I realized he couldn't see me I mumbled, "Okay."

"I'm gonna hang up and call you back from my cell phone alright?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." He said proudly and I hear the phone click off and the familiar buzzing that signifies the other person is no longer there. I pressed the button on the phone and it turned off. The thumping came again and I clutched Marcie to my chest, she squealed and clawed at me to let her go which I did and she scampered off down the hall. I could feel my heart racing as I started down the hall the ring of the phone made me jump and scream.

I snatched the phone off the coffee table. "Hello?"

"It's me, Roxas."

Relief rippled over me like a wave. "Oh thank God."

I knew he smiled into the phone. "I'm waling out the door right now." I heard the slam of a door.

"Oh I love you." I sighed into the phone. His house was only about a block away from mine and I felt safe until I heard the thump again. This time it was louder than ever and sounded from the hallway. I gasped and my heart pounded then Marcie came walking down the hall, her aqua green eyes glinting yellow in the dark. "Oh, Marcie." She hopped into my lap and curled into a ball, purring.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just Marcie." I said, scratching the cat's ears.

"Oh. I'm rounding the block now. I should be there in a about a minute or two."

For once, I was happy he was a fast walker. "That's good." I glanced absently at the window and saw something move. I screamed into the phone at Roxas and his footsteps grew heavy and I could here them slapping the pavement through the phone. There was a tap on the window and a flash of red, I started to sob uncontrollably, I had never been this scared in my life. Roxas was panting into the phone, "Calm down Alexa, calm down." But it was no use. I knew there was something out there and I hoped that it wouldn't catch Roxas. If it did, I would never forgive myself.

"I'm at the end of your driveway." He panted. "I'm gonna hang up now." I heard the click and the familiar buzzing I turned off my phone. I was afraid to look out the window so I sat huddled on the couch with Marcie on my lap. Then I heard a knock on the door. Our secret knock; one tap, pause, two taps, pause, pause, another tap, I ran and undid the deadbolt lock let Roxas in. I slammed the door behind him and bolted it then I flung myself, sobbing into his arms. He stroked my hair and tried to calm me down but I was so relieved that he was there I couldn't stop crying.

The phone rang and Roxas answered. "Hello? No, it's Roxas. Yeah she's here. Uh-huh. Really? That's weird, I saw him go into the Station. Are you sure? Okay, I'll tell her. Thanks. Bye." He hung up

"What?" I asked, fearing his puzzled look.

"Your brother, Axel, never made it back to his apartment. That was his roommate. He said Axel hasn't gotten back yet."

"But we saw him get on the train." I said.

Roxas closed his eyes. "I know-wait. We didn't actually see him get on the train, we just assumed he did."

"But he went into the Station, we saw him." I started to fear for my brother, temporarily forgetting the fear for the thing outside.

Roxas squeezed his eyes, "But what if he never got on the train. What if something happened?"

I punched his shoulder "Don't talk like that! I'm already scared enough!" I leaned my head on his shoulder. The thump came again this time around the front of the house, I squeaked and pushed my face into his arm. He wrapped an arm around my waist and looked around the room. Marcie wound about our legs purring as if nothing was happening. I stole a glance at the window and saw a shadowy face pressed up against it. I tried to scream but it caught up in my throat and came out as a rasping noise I pointed at the window and Roxas had a look of fear across his face. He then pushed me onto the couch and unbolted the lock and ran outside.

"Roxas, NO!" I screamed, too late he was gone. I ran outside and couldn't see a thing. The streetlight was apparently burnt out and I saw a shadowy figure sprinting across the lawn, closely followed by another.

"Hey!" I heard Roxas yell. He was faster than the other figure and caught up in no time, tackling him to the ground. I, being on the track team, was there beside them in no time. Roxas was struggling to keep the person on ground, they were grunting and rolling around. Roxas had the guy almost pinned when he broke free and tried to run, Roxas grabbed his ankle and the stranger tripped and fell with a grunt to the ground. Roxas was on top of him in no time; the guy swung a punch and landed it on his cheek, knocking him off. I ran to Roxas' aid then, when the guy started off, I blocked his path, even though I was scared to death.

"Move!" He spat.

I recognized the voice. "Axel?"

He grunted and shoved me to the ground, sprinting away. I took off after him and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him to the ground and pulling off his hood to reveal spiky red hair. "Get off!" He screeched and shoved me off him but Roxas was on top of him like a bat outta hell. Fists were flying and they were grunting and growling at each other until finally, Roxas got the guy pinned, twisting his arm behind his back painfully.

"Axel!" I shrieked. "What are you doing?"

A bit of blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. "Payback." He grumbled and tried to shift his weight to reduce the pain in his shoulder.

Roxas looked just as shocked, but didn't move. "Payback? Why would you dy and 'care your 'ounger 'tider so bad dhe was in hy'derics?" He twisted Axel's arm even more with out realizing it, licking some blood off his own lip as blood ran from his nose.

Axel just grunted. "Let up on the twisting! You caught me already." Roxas and I just looked at him. "You both can run faster than I can, so it's no use fro me to run. Now let me up." Roxas looked at me and I nodded he released him and Axel stood up, smoothing his hair back and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted, I clenched my hand until my nails were digging so hard into the palms of my hand; it brought a little bit of blood. "Why would you do something so horribly vile?"

Axel shrugged. "Like I said Payback. P-a-y-b-a-c-k. Got it memorized?"

The color rose in my cheeks and I felt hate flare up in my stomach, tears ran from my eyes and I set my jaw. He smirked at me and I started to shake, trying to control myself and not hit him. My knuckles were pure white and a small amount of blood dripped from my hand. Roxas looked at me, clearly afraid, he had never seen me this angry before. Heck, I had never known myself to be this angry.

"What's wrong? My ickle sister a wittle bit angwy?" Axel said in a mock baby voice.

"I am trying so hard not to hit you." I managed to force out.

Axel cackled. "Go ahead, hit me. I won't even feel it."

"No, I won't hit you." I glanced at Roxas, his nose was bleeding and he was trying to stem it with his sleeve. Seeing Roxas like that only made me even angrier.

"C'mon, hit me." He taunted. "My ickle sister too afwiad to hit her big bwover? Wittle Alexa, won't even hit h-"

CRACK! Before I knew what was happening, my fist was making contact with Axel's jaw and he went to the ground clutching his face. "You little!" He came after me but my other fist made contact with his nose and he went to the ground again, blood streaming from his nostrils and tears rolling from his eyes. Everything seemed to go silent and fuzzy next thing I knew I was bringing my foot back to kick him in the face. Roxas wrapped his arms around me and stood in front of me, preventing me from hurting my brother any further. I clawed and pushed at Roxas to let me go, I was gonna kill Axel if it was the last thing I did. But he didn't let go, he held me until all I could do was shout insults and cry. I took a look at Axel who was clutching his bleeding and surely broken nose. His jaw was already starting to swell and turn purple. I sat on the ground and cried, I didn't want to hurt my brother, even if he was a horrible person and even if he was always mean to me.

Roxas looked at Axel and helped him up, then ripped a piece of his own shirt and covered Axel's nose with it. "Ack!" He whimpered. Roxas told me that Axel needs to get to the hospital; he thinks his nose is broken. Roxas held his sleeve to his own nose to stem the bleeding. We all walked down the street and I stared at the palms of my hands where my nails had dug in so deep there was blood smeared all over. The cuts were shaped just like my nails and I wiped the blood off on my shirt. The clinic was two blocks away and behind us were small droplets of blood along the sidewalk, like a tiny trail. We arrived at the Clinic and they took one look at all of us and ushered all of us into a room.

"What happened here?" The nurse asked, frantically dragging Axel into one of the wards.

"A prank gone bad." I mumbled.

Axel whimpered as whined as the nurse touched his broken nose. "Definitely broken." She confirmed. "Must have been something pretty hard to give you one that bad. The good news is, your jaw isn't broken. You will just have some major pain and swelling in your face for the next few days."

"My 'tupid sister 'it me." Axel tried to say.

The nurse ignored him and handed him a towel. "Hold this to your nose." She told him, taking the bloody piece of shirt and tossing it into the trash. Then she turned to Roxas who was trying to wipe the blood off his face with his sleeve. The nurse pulled him over to another bed and pushed him down. She felt his nose and I could see Roxas flinch in pain. "Your nose is fine, just bloody." She eyed the blood from his nose on the floor. Then she handed him a towel to hold to his nose, which he did.

"Anything wrong with you?" She asked, a bit impatiently.

I shook my head and shoved my hands into my pockets, trying to look innocent. She pulled my hands up to her face and tutted. "You have some little cuts here. What were you three doing?" None of us said anything and she shook her head then poured alcohol on a piece of gauze and wiped the dried blood off my hands. I flinched from the sting, but afterwards she put some cream on them and wrapped them in bandages. She then went over to Roxas and checked to see if the bleeding had stopped.

"For the most part, you bleeding has stopped. But, there will still be a small amount of bleeding. Just try not to sneeze, that'll start it up again."

"I tant bweaf th'oogh my nose." He told her.

"I know, I know. What you gotta do if sniff it all in and spit it out." She told him.

Roxas looked repulsed. "Dere's no way I'b doing dat." He folded his arms over his chest.

"You have to." The nurse said sternly.

Roxas rolled his eyes and sniffed, the sound that was made, made my stomach turn. He then hocked and spit out blood into a napkin. I told him I'd wait outside and I went into the lobby. I sat down and flipped through a magazine and could here Axel groaning when the nurse touched his nose and tried to fix it. Roxas came out after about ten minutes and said we could leave. Axel was over 18 so he could take care of himself, mom and dad would have to pay my bill, and Roxas' parents would pay his.

He wrapped an arm around me. "I'm glad your safe." He told me.

"I'm glad to have such a brave hero as my boyfriend." I said.

He grinned and I could see his eye turning a deeper shade of purple, his nose was red and puffy and his hair was sticking out every which way, his lip was cut and bleeding slightly and it too was swelling. I laughed and leaned against him. He walked me home and then left for his own house. I went to bed, feeling much safer and curled up with Marcie.

Sleep didn't want to come and I stared at the ceiling, replaying the day's events in my mind. I flipped on my lamp and looked at my bandaged hands. I lifted the bandage and looked at my bruising knuckles. Who would have thought I had that in me? I never realized what I could do when I was provoked. If Roxas hadn't stopped me…Axel could be much worse than what he is now. I stared at the ceiling and one of my favorite songs drifted through my mind.

_You feel like a candle, in hurricane_

_Just like a picture with a broken frame_

_Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

'_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break 'cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand_

The song seemed to fit perfectly with my…ah…predicament. I laughed and flipped off the lamp and snuggled under my covers. The song kept reverberating through my mind and I couldn't help but sing it.

"_Life's like a novel, with the end ripped out_

_The edge of a canyon, with only one way down_

_Take what you're given, before it's gone_

_Start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

'_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break 'cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand_

_Yeeaaah_

_Then you stand_

Every time you get up, and get back in the race 

_One more small piece of you, starts to fall into place_

'_Cause when push comes to shove, you taste what you're made of_

_You might bend till you break 'cause it's all you can take_

_On your knees you look up, decide you've had enough_

_You get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand"_

I smiled to myself. The song was perfect for how I felt for most of today. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought of Axel laying on the ground after I had hit him in the jaw. It had felt so good to do that! I'd been waiting for that moment all of my life, and when it came; I could have hurt him terribly. I felt slightly guilty about leaving Axel there alone and for hitting him.

_But boy, it felt so good. _I thought as I felt my eyes shut.

**Well, there's the third part. I suppose I could have made it longer but I don't like to go over six pages. I hope you enjoyed this one. Axel got the crap beaten out of him! Bwaa ha ha ha! Oh, and I realize that Roxas, Axel, Olette, and Hayner are sorta out of character, but, this is just a fun story. Not something that I expect to get a lot of reviews on, just something for your entertainment and mine. The song is by Rascal Flatts it's called Stand. I think it's one of my favorite songs and I had to incorporate it in there somewhere!**

**This is to help you understand what Axel and Roxas were saying when their noses were bloody and they couldn't talk right.**

**Roxas: "Payback? Why would you dy and 'care your 'ounger 'tider so bad dhe was in hy'derics?"**

**Means: "Payback? Why would you try and scare your younger sister so bad she was in hysterics?"**

**Axel: "My 'tupid sister 'it me."**

**Means: "My stupid sister hit me." **

**Roxas: "I tant bweaf th'oogh my nose." **

**Means: "I can't breathe through my nose."**

**Roxas: "Dere's no way I'b doing dat."**

**Means: "There's no way I'm doing that."**


End file.
